


you're the type to kiss in the middle of argument?

by hongkin



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did this instead of sleeping, kino cant stop talking, theyre just chilling on hongseok's bed, very flufd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongkin/pseuds/hongkin
Summary: "kiss me." kino's voice is quiet, his breath against hongseok's neck sends an involuntary shiver down hongseok's spine."no.""hyung~""still no." kino sighs, what the hell is wrong with his boyfriend? is he upset? is he sad? or he just lost interest in me? many questions pops out in kino's head and he couldn't say none of them loudly to hongseok's face.  kino sighs for the second time and he pretty sure it's loud enough for hongseok to hear it.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Kudos: 42





	you're the type to kiss in the middle of argument?

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the grammatical errors I wrote this in the middle of the night and the plot keep on playing in my head... anyways sorry for the typos also and hope u enjoy <3

hongseok's phone keep on buzzing nonstop, signaling him that someone just texted him and it's from no one other than his boyfriend, kino. it's finally an off day for the Pentagon's members after weeks of promotions and practices, while the others are busy going out having fun, hongseok is the only on who locks himself in his room and being lazy on his bed. he has no intention to get off from his bed and enjoying the day like the others. 

he felt something buzzing under his pillow again and that's surely from kino. hongseok grabbed his phone, finding it where he had left it. he immediately unlocked his phone and boom, 5 messages from his lover. and so, hongseok opened the messages. 

_' hey :( '  
' everyone is out except me and u :( '  
' dont u want to go out with me too  
ㅠㅡㅠ? '  
' i miss u though...'  
' hey where are u '_

hongseok let out a soft chuckle at how clingy kino can be sometimes- no he's just clingy, love affection and kisses, yeah that's him. before hongseok can reply anything, another texts appeared.

_' did u just seen me? '  
' am i a joke to u?'  
' if not, can u come here :( '  
' please :(( '_

"sorry babe, but im very sleepy and lazy right now" hongseok says to himself instead of replying kino's texts. once again, he was about to close his eyes and get the sleep he deserves but his phone buzz again. 

_' this is so not u '  
' u keep on seen me...'  
' are u cheating on me right now?  
' is it?! '_

hongseok lets out a snort, "this silly boy... how can i cheat on you if you are being cute like this?" hongseok says to himself once again without replying the younger. this time, hongseok really about to reply to him but another text stop him from doing it. 

_' i hate u so much_

and that's when hongseok knew, he fucked up. as much as he loves playing around, he would not dare to hurt kino, either physically or mentally. he sighs, ready to get up from his comfy bed and make his way to kino's room before he heard someone footsteps in the hallway.

_that must be hyunggu,_ he thought. 

he hides himself under his blanket as hears the footsteps already in front of his room. so when the door of his room opens and close, he takes a deep breath, preparing himself to act like he is sleeping. unexpectedly, he feels a familiar body sets himself on top of hongseok, straddling him. hongseok is still under his blanket and just wait for whatever kino might do to him. 

" _hyung_ ~ what are you doing~" gosh, only god knows how much hongseok loves that whenever kino use his whiny tone voice. he can feel kino grabbed hus blanket as he act like he is sleeping when the younger succeeds from taking the blanket away from him. next, kino lay his head on hongseok's chest, arm throw over hongseok's body like he is trying to hug him, leg clinging with hongseok's like a koala bear on a tree. 

"why are you sleeping... you should spend this free day with me... i miss spending time with you." hongseok about to crack a smile but he hold himself. those words coming out from kino's mouth sounds so sad but in the same time cute or he is just whipped?

" _hyung_ ~ wake up. if you dont wake up right now, i will cry in here and tell everyone that u make me cry so they will beat you for me." kino says, the pout never leaves his face. hongseok decided to give up and sneakily wrapped his arm around the younger's body. 

"im here now, why?" hongseok answers, eyes still close. 

"kiss me." kino's voice is quiet, his breath against hongseok's neck sends an involuntary shiver down hongseok's spine. 

"no."

" _hyung_ ~"

"still no." kino sighs, what the hell is wrong with his boyfriend? is he upset? is he sad? or he just lost interest in me? many questions pops out in kino's head and he couldn't say none of them loudly to hongseok's face. kino sighs for the second time and he pretty sure it's loud enough for hongseok to hear it. 

"you know, i really don't understand why are you being like this." kino says, sits on top of hongseok just like his first position when he got into the room. hongseok only watches him since kino sounds like he has more 'thing' to talk about. 

"i really don't get it. we were busy for weeks because of the promotions yet you are being mean to me like this.... you resist my hugs and kisses for the past few days also... what is wrong with you?" hongseok pursues his lip from saying anything which just added fuel to the fire because kino wants answer. it's not like he completely ignore the younger, he just... don't pay attention too much.

_come on seok, say something,_ kino mumbles to himself since he keep overthinking about hongseok. 

"was it me who being extremely clingy over you or it's because the last time we had shared a bed was a month ago? or... don't tell me you really cheat-" kino stops from talking as he feels a pair of lips on his. hongseok sits up from his position and immediately kiss kino to shut him up. kino slowly gives in and hongseok took the chance to deepen the kiss. they keep on sucking each other's tongue (read: more like hongseok sucking kino's tongue) before kino suddenly push hongseok away. 

"im still upset." hongseok laughs at that. how can he says he is upset but has pout on his face? 

"you're so adorable. this is why you're my baby." hongseok says, hands immediately around kino's waist (they're still in the same position). 

"so you're the type of kissing their partner in the middle of argument? i see." kino says, still sounds mad though. 

"oh really? you call that an argument? but its only you who keep on talking- im sorry" kino glares at him and hongseok swears whoever see that might die because how sharp it is. 

"im sorry i won't do it again and don't you said you miss me earlier?" hongseok can see how hard kino stops himself from smiling, probably happy that hongseok finally gives him the attention he wants.

"i miss you so much. i miss your warm hugs the most." kino says, his eyes lovingly stares at hongseok's. his arm made it's way to hongseok's nape.

"don't you said you miss my dick earlier?"  
"fuck you, yang hongseok" 

"not with your tiny dick for sure"

"I hate you so much oh my god."

**Author's Note:**

> oh and forgot to tell u that this new account will post more kino x hongseok fics in here!! stay tuned~


End file.
